


Oh Baby!

by Hoetry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Girls Night Out, Guys Nights Out, I don’t know how to tag Wow., Kun is a soccer mom, M/M, Mom Gossip, Omegaverse, if you don’t like it why are you here, johnny is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoetry/pseuds/Hoetry
Summary: Just babies :).





	1. Nap time + Yuwin

2:08 PM, in the Nakamoto Residence

“It Mine~!” 

Chenle muffled through his pacifier pulled his pink blanket away from Lucas, making the oldest mad and taking it back, wanting to have his nap time with out the youngest nagging him. Chenle whines as he sat up from the blanket mat, his hair still being a mess from his nap. The male raised his hand and hit Lucas on the head, making the oldest wince as he held his head. The oldest got mad and pushed Chenle back, making him fall on his rear end. Chenle whined and pulled his blanket towards him, wanting to have it in his own. The small boy that had been in the middle whines as his eyes flutter open from the racket. Lucas got angry that chenle had stolen the blanket and hit him on the shoulder, silently scolding himself as he sees chenle’s eyes begin to water. Chenle pacifier began to shake as his eyes turn watery, and soon falling down. He took a breath before making the noise everyone does, crying. The crying made Renjun cry, and soon Lucas Cry, not wanting to be in trouble. 

Yuta was working on his papers when the baby monitor went off on his desk. The sounds of three baby’s crying filled room. 

“Eomma!” 

Yuta sighed as he got up and quickly went into the littles room, checking up on them. He quietly tip toed to the napping area and tried to pick up chenle. Chenle instantly denying the male, wanting Winwin instead. 

“You’re a mommy’s boy” 

Yuta laughs as he brought the pacifier back into chenle’s mouth, stopping the noise completely and soon the tears. Renjun was next to take care of. Knowing Renjun, he was also a mommy’s boy, but when his mommy wasn’t here, he went for the next thing he liked, which was his stuffies, but his daddy was here so why not. Renjun made grabby hands at yuta, making Yuta sit down and pull the small one into his lap, rubbing his back. 

Winwin Finally came back, setting the groceries on the table, he went up stairs. He tried looking for Yuta and the littles, but none of them were there. The Chinese male looked into his own room only to see Yuta exhaustedly petting Chenle on the back who was currently halfway off the big bed and playing with a toys. Lucas was half naked and coloring while making animal noises, and Renjun was pulling and doing his daddy’s hair. Winwin smiles as he saw Yuta almost knocking out. 

“Eomma!” 

Renjun says and gives grabby hands towards him. Winwin smiles and picked him up, tapping yuta’s head. 

“You wanted three of them” 

Winwin giggles as Yuta nodded and smiled as he looked up, finding the chenle fell asleep on his chest and Lucas by his legs. Renjun has fallen asleep in the arms of Winwin. 

“Yeah, they’re worth it”


	2. Baka + Johnten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in into Ten’s life, with his husband in love with his best friends kids.

Seo Residence  
12:46 

If you asked ten where he saw himself, 5 years from his 16 year old self, he would tell you that he would be traveling, making legendary dances across the world. He would tell you that he would’ve wanted to become a dancer and singer, a performer. But if you told him five years from now, he was going to have two kids and a handsome husband, he wouldn’t have believed you. But now he’s 22, carrying a baby in his tummy, and holding the hand of his precious 3 and a half year old, and he believes he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Lucas wants to come play” Mark runs down the stairs and shows him the walker talkie him and Lucas use to communicate. Ten smiled from his spot, currently cooking something baby couldn’t stop hurting him for. The older nods and grabs mark’s walkie talkie. “Is sir Lucas there?” ten asked, smiling as he heard the other boy squeal and respond. “This is Captain! Lucas, reporting to duty” Lucas yelled. “Can I speak to the head of the ship? Over” he could hear the footsteps of the running child, most likely running to Winwin. “Wait he’s captain” he could practically hear Yuta pouting and the giggling of Winwin. “Hello, this is Winwin”. “Hey Winwin, Lucas wanted to come over and play with mark? Is that okay?”. 

“You got that!” Winwin says as he hears Yuta quietly saying ‘yes’. A moment later, he heard A thud from upstairs and rolling down the stairs. “Ah fuck!” It was his dumbass boyfriend, Johnny. “Dad! Dad! Lucas is coming” tiny mark spoke in English and jumping onto his dad. “Sir Lucas!” Johnny says, being surprised and heard a knock at the door. Then a tall three year old ran through the door and hugged mark, followed by a laughing crawling baby and small Renjun. “Is that princess injun” Johnny says as he sees the tiny boy carrying his small stuff toy, watching Renjun nods, making him smile and lift him up. “And little sunshine” he says and carried the laughing baby. There was a small note on the back of chenle’s back. “Sorry for leaving all of them, but the bed is literally calling to let us sleep on it”. It made Ten and Johnny laugh. 

Johnny was too good with kids, it made ten a little jealous. Right now, Johnny was playing a monster, Lucas and Mark trying to save princess Renjun from the huge master. Meanwhile Chenle was playing in his mat, laying down and grabbing the toys that floated on top. “Give me back our princess” Lucas and Mark yelled while holding their fake swords. Johnny roared and shook his head no. The three year olds decided to attack Johnny, Johnny fighting back but ended up being defeated, mark raised his sword in victory and held renjun’s hand to return to their kingdom. Renjun just giggled and when no one looked he gave mark and kiss on the cheek, something Winwin would do to Lucas when he would be saved. Making mark get red all over. Lucas was still beating up Johnny, but very softly, making Johnny laugh. “Gwaa”Baby Chenle crawled and got on top of Johnny and drooled on him, biting his nose, making Johnny laugh out loud. “Oh no! I’m Being Eaten-“. “Cmon, it’s time to eat” 

The kids all looked down at their growling bellies and ran towards the kitchen and sat down, the baby in the high chair. Ten smiled and placed down jajangmyeon and kimchi fried rice as well as meat on the table. The kids all wanted to serve themselves, but ten was afraid of the mess so he served them instead. Johnny began eating and looked over at the baby, shoving small pieces of white rice and with his porridge as well, making Johnny laugh at the smaller. Renjun ate carefully, not liking being messy when eating, but his older brother next to him seemed to be enjoying it. He slurped and ate huge amounts, making everyone laugh. “You like mae’s cooking Lucas?” Mark says in broken thai. Lucas nods and smiled at ten, blushing a lot. Ever since Lucas came out of Winwin, the boy was in love with ten, and use to call him his when he was around 1. 

“O-Oppa, I think I lost my hair pin” Renjun says as he taps around on his hair to find the white moonmin hair pin he loved. “It’s most likely lost right now” Lucas spoke in mandarin, making mark and Johnny confused. “No it’s not~” Renjun says, tearing up and looking at Lucas. “Hey hey don’t cry princess” Johnny says as he gets up and picks up Renjun “we’ll find it okay”. Renjun nods and wipes away his tears, hiccuping. It was a long two hours of trying to find the hair pin, but it was lost, and Renjun was getting anxious. “Papa gave it to me, I don’t wanna loose it” He whines at Johnny and tears up again. “I think Yuta would have to buy you another one, it’s not here princess we checked everywhere” . Renjun whines and started crying shaking his head “no!”. “Now Renjun, theres no need to-“. “Baka!” 

“H-hey ten” he could hear the croaking voice of Winwin, most likely woken up from sleep. “Hey, I need your help” ten sighs and holds his head. “What happened” he could hear Yuta in the background. “Renjun-“ he heard the bed creaking, thinking it was most likely yuta, getting up and fumbling with stuff “I’m coming for you princess” he says in the back in Japanese. “We’ll be right there” Winwin says and hangs up before ten could speak. It didn’t take long for the couple to come through the door, well not that long since they live next to each other. “What happened?” Yuta says coming in, looking for his kids, to see Johnny sulking. “What happened to him” Yuta tried not to laugh. “Renjun lost his hair pin and Johnny tried to find it but couldn’t so he told Renjun that he would have to get another one and Renjun declined and called him an idiot” Ten says “Johnny’s been sulking for thirty minutes straight. Yuta tried not to laugh, but it was too hard, he picking up Renjun who had been madly playing with his teddy bear. “Princess, I want you to go say sorry to Johnny, he was being nice-“ “daddy baka!” 

Winwin sighed as he saw his husband and his best friends husband sulking together in the corner. “It’s not that bad, in fact it’s your fault for teaching him that Yuta”. Yuta pouted “but why would my princess call me idiot!” Yuta says and hides his face in his neck. Ten tried not to laugh and went to back hug Johnny. A unfamiliar thing poked ten on the side of his stomach from Johnny’s pocket. “Johnny...” Ten says as he reached into his back pocket and pulling out the hair pin. Johnny turns around and looked over at the hair pin, his eyes lighting up and taking it. “Princess!” Johnny yelled and ran into the living room, Yuta following quickly behind. 

Winwin smiles at ten and Johnny and he held baby Chenle in his arms. “Thank you guys doing this, me and Yuta finally got sleep”. “It’s fine, let them here any time you guys need” Johnny says and smiled. Winwin and Yuta went home with the sleeping kids and and Ten closed the door. Ten sighed and held his back, walking to the couch, Johnny sitting next to him. Mark came down, a blanket wrapped around him and layed in between, letting them have some of the blanket. They ended up watching moonmin cartoons, something ten got into when taking care of Renjun while pregnant. 

It didn’t take long to get mark to fall asleep on Johnny, leaving ten and Johnny alone. “Jisung” Ten says quietly. “Hm?” Johnny responded, looking over at the small male. “I want his name to be Jisung” Ten says as he rubs his tummy, smiling at Johnny. The taller male smiled and went on his knees, rubbing the belly of his pregnant lover. “Hey there Jisung~” Johnny says as he whispered to his belly, making ten giggle. “Don’t give mommy a hard time okay, I love you sooo much” He whispered, kissing the belly “Save some milk for daddy too-“ a hard slap was landed on Johnny’s head, making him burst into laughter and ten pouting. “I’ll destroy you, Youngho, kinky piece of shit-” he says, smiling, but Johnny cutting him off. “Sure thing love”.

**Author's Note:**

> You can make requests.


End file.
